Sem você
by Yukyuno Hikari
Summary: COMPLETAAA!Depois de derrotarem Naraku e recuperar a jóia de quatro almas, Inu-Yasha e Kagome têm tudo para que sejam felizes para sempre. Infelizmente, isso não vai ocorrer tão facilmente... (desculpem, sou péssima em resumos XD)
1. A Confissão

**Ohayo minna!!**

**Tá legal, eu sei, minha outra fic tava um verdadeiro lixo...apesar do final feliz, ela era muito fraquinha, mas dêem um desconto, ok? Era a primeira **

**Essa aqui promete ser boa, pelo menos a história é boa, só preciso saber escrever!!**

**Bom, lá vamos nós então! Boa leitura.**

**Legenda:**

"**pensamentos das personagens"**

**- Falas**

**(intromissões da autora)**

Sem voce

Capítulo I: A Confissão

Finalmente, depois de muito tempo, várias temporadas e musiquinhas de abertura e finalização XD Inu-Yasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Shippou e Kirara conseguiram vencer Naraku e recuperar a jóia de quatro almas!! EEEEE

Miroku e Sango já tinham se acertado há algum tempo. Apesar de o monge continuar um tanto atrevido ¬¬ ele finalmente declarou seu amor por Sango, e agora estavam juntos. Um final feliz, pelo menos para um casal.

Mas quanto ao outro casal da história...bem, Inu-Yasha e Kagome continuavam brigando, mas não tanto quanto antes. Também, batalhando contra o perverso Naraku, quem é que vai ter tempo de brigar? Porém, Kagome tinha reparado que Inu-Yasha estava um tanto estranho ultimamente...depois da última vez que ela viajou para sua era, notara que o meio-youkai a observava de uma maneira diferente. Por muitas vezes, aquele belo meio-youkai ficava quieto, em cima de árvores, extremamente pensativo. Será que estava preocupado com a luta contra seu terrível inimigo? Pode até ser, mas já haviam derrotado Naraku. A não ser que ele...

-Kagome!! Venha até aqui, preciso falar com você!! – gritou a senhora Kaede.

-Sim, vovó Kaede, sobre o que quer falar?

-Bem, Kagome, agora que vocês recuperaram a jóia de quatro almas, eu estava pensando no que vamos fazer em relação a ela. Acho mais seguro que você guarde a jóia no seu tempo, pois lá não existem tantos youkais, e também considero uma boa idéia lacrarmos o poço. Dessa maneira, você e a jóia ficarão protegidas.

-Quer dizer...que eu nunca mais poderei voltar pra cá??- Perguntou Kagome, já com lágrimas nos olhos.

-Sim, sei que será difícil, mas é a única forma.

-Bem, vovó, não acho que seja a única forma!!! Posso continuar vindo pra cá, não há necessidade de lacrar o poço! Se algum youkai quiser a jóia, eu saberei acabar com ele! Durante todo esse tempo, aprendi a dominar o arco e flecha.

Kaede não gostava daquela idéia. Não queria colocar a garota em risco, mas sabia que Kagome era teimosa (e depois a Kagome reclama do Inu-Yasha).

-Kagome, a questão não é só proteger a jóia, mas também é um tanto perigoso você continuar atravessando a barreira do tempo desse jeito. Não sabemos se isso pode alterar alguma coisa no futuro. Caso aconteça alguma coisa grave com você aqui, há o risco de que você não exista mais na sua época, ou algo do gênero.

-Não me importo com esse risco! Quero continuar voltando pra cá! Não posso abandonar meus amigos assim!!

Vendo que a conversa não iria avançar, Kaede resolve ceder. Não havia como convencer Kagome.

-Está bem, pode continuar voltando pra cá...mas você tem consciência do que pode acontecer.

-Não se preocupe, vovó, não vai acontecer nada!!- Disse a colegial sorrindo. Logo depois de dizer isso, Kagome foi procurar por seus amigos.

Durante seu passeio, a jovem resolveu andar pela Floresta do Inu-Yasha, e chegou até a árvore sagrada, o lugar onde conheceu o grande amor de sua vida.

-Inu-Yasha...foi aqui que nos conhecemos...preciso te contar logo....

-Contar o que, Kagome?? – Inu-Yasha disse, de cima da árvore.

"Ai minha nossa, eu não vi que ele estava ali!! o.O Bom, já que a oportunidade surgiu, vou contar."

-Ah...oi Inu-Yasha! Você pode descer daí um pouquinho e vir falar comigo?

-Está bem - disse o hanyou enquanto descia da árvore.

Os dois se sentaram encostados na árvore sagrada, e Kagome começou a falar...bem, acho que ninguém sabe o que ela vai dizer, não é?¬¬

-Inu-Yasha, eu tenho uma coisa muito importante pra te falar, é que...-a garota começou a ficar corada e se atrapalhar com as palavras - bom, eu sei que você já imagina o que eu vou dizer, mas mesmo assim eu preciso falar. É que... eu te amo muito, Inu-Yasha!!

Depois de dizer isso, Kagome olhou para seu amado. Foi aí que ela reparou que ele não a estava olhando, parecia estar com o olhar meio perdido. Será que ele ouviu algo do que ela disse??

-Kagome, eu também preciso te dizer uma coisa – disse Inu-Yasha sem olhar para ela - Eu também gosto muito de você, e quero que seja muito feliz. Você sempre esteve ao meu lado, e é uma pessoa muito especial para mim, mas...

"Mas??? Ah não, por favor Inu-Yasha, não diga o que estou pensando!!! Por favor, não faça isso!!!" Pensou a garota, já com lágrimas em seus olhos castanhos. –Mas o que, Inu-Yasha?

-Mas eu andei pensando muito ultimamente, e cheguei à conclusão de que eu... amo a Kikyou!!

CONTINUA...

**Bem, esse é o primeiro capítulo. Não faço a mínima idéia de quantos capítulos essa fic vai ter, mas já tenho toda a história na minha cabeça, e essa história promete muito!! Mas só vou atualizar quando tiver no mínimo 5 reviews, não adianta nada continuar escrevendo se não gostarem da minha história.**

**Então, se quiserem saber como continua, deixem reviews!! **

**Sayonara bye bye!!**


	2. Decepção

Capítulo II: Decepção 

**N/A: Todas as personagens pertencem a meu ídolo, a grande, maravilhosa, salve-salve Rumiko Takahashi, graças ao nosso bom Deus, eu só os peguei um pouco emprestados. Se um dia eu tiver os direitos de Inu-Yasha, ele será só meu!! Huhauahuahuaha o belo hanyou ficará comigo por toda a eternidade, e eu arranjo alguém pra Kagome XD Agradeçam por Inu-Yasha não pertencer a mim (até eu agradeço ¬¬).**

-------------Flashback---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Inu-Yasha, eu tenho uma coisa muito importante pra te falar, é que...-a garota começou a ficar corada e se atrapalhar com as palavras - bom, eu sei que você já imagina o que eu vou dizer, mas mesmo assim eu preciso falar. É que... eu te amo muito, Inu-Yasha!!

Depois de dizer isso, Kagome olhou para seu amado. Foi aí que ela reparou que ele não a estava olhando, parecia estar com o olhar meio perdido. Será que ele ouviu algo do que ela disse??

-Kagome, eu também preciso te dizer uma coisa – disse Inu-Yasha sem olhar para ela - Eu também gosto muito de você, e quero que seja muito feliz. Você sempre esteve ao meu lado, e é uma pessoa muito especial para mim, mas...

"Mas??? Ah não, por favor Inu-Yasha, não diga o que estou pensando!!! Por favor, não faça isso!!!" Pensou a garota, já com lágrimas em seus olhos castanhos. –Mas o que, Inu-Yasha?

-Mas eu andei pensando muito ultimamente, e cheguei à conclusão de que eu... amo a Kikyou!!

----------Fim do Flashback--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome estava totalmente sem reação. Não podia acreditar que Inu-Yasha ainda amava Kikyou, mesmo depois de tudo que ela havia feito!! Aquela mulher maldita roubou os fragmentos da jóia deles e os entregou para Naraku, tentou matar Inu-Yasha...e ele a amava!!!! E como podia não sentir nada por Kagome??? Ela sempre o apoiou, sempre esteve ao lado dele, sempre o amou!! Como o mundo podia ser tão injusto? Nesse momento uma lágrima rolou pelo rosto da jovem, que fitava o chão.

-Kagome...eu preciso terminar de falar.

"Ainda tem mais? Já não bastou quebrar meu coração em milhões de pedaços, e agora você ainda quer pisar em cima deles?" -Sim, Inu-Yasha? O que é?

-Bem, é que já tem algum tempo que eu decidi isso. Há algum tempo atrás eu encontrei a Kikyou e nós dois descobrimos que ainda nos que ficaríamos morando juntos no vilarejo depois que a jóia de quatro almas estivesse completa...

Kagome se levantou e começou a gritar com o meio-youkai -ENTÃO JÁ FAZ TEMPO??? E VOCÊ NÃO ME CONTOU, MESMO SABENDO O QUE EU SENTIA POR VOCÊ?? POR QUE VOCÊ ME FEZ DE TROUXA DURANTE ESSE TEMPO TODO, INU-YASHA?? POR QUÊ???

-Kagome, me desculpe, eu queria te contar, mas não tive coragem...

-Não teve coragem...tá, tudo bem, preciso me acalmar... –ela sentou-se novamente e olhou para o chão de novo...não conseguia mais encarar o objeto de seu desejo. Era simplesmente impossível olhar para aqueles lindos olhos dourados.

-Kagome...

-Olha, Inu-Yasha – começando a ficar com uma voz meio chorosa, mas contendo as lágrimas - espero que você seja muito feliz com a Kikyou. Adeus...- e ela foi embora. Assim que deu as costas para Inu-Yasha, começou a chorar.

-Kagome, por favor, me perdoe, eu não tinha a intenção de te magoar...

-NÃO TINHA A INTENÇÃO? E AINDA QUER QUE EU TE PERDOE? SENTA!!!

POFT!!! – Inu-Yasha deu de cara no chão.

-Adeus, Inu-Yasha!!

Inu:"É, agora você deve estar me achando um canalha...mas será melhor assim Kagome..."

Ka: "Não acredito nesse baka!! Não posso acreditar!! Ele ainda quer que eu o perdoe? Como posso perdoá-lo por acabar com a minha vida?" - Kagome estava extremamente furiosa com Inu-Yasha, e pensava nisso enquanto corria para outra parte da floresta. A última coisa que queria naquele momento era que alguém a visse chorar. Não estava com paciência para dar explicações a alguém.

"Ama a Kikyou, pode? Pensando bem, aquela idéia da vovó Kaede de lacrar o poço não é tão ruim. Ainda tenho meus amigos aqui, mas não conseguirei voltar para cá e encarar Inu-Yasha. Nunca mais..."

Depois que se acalmou um pouco, Kagome voltou para o vilarejo. Pegou suas coisas e foi falar com a velha sacerdotisa.

-Vovó Kaede, estou voltando para minha era. Depois que eu for, pode lacrar o poço.

-Então mudou de idéia?

-Sim, acho que será mais seguro desse jeito.

-Nãããããoooo Kagome-chan!!!! Por favor, não vá emboraaaa!!!! – Quem dizia isso era um pequeno kitsune que havia escutado a conversa. Logo depois de dizer isso, Shippou pulou no colo de Kagome.

-Shippou...então você ouviu. Sinto muito, mas tenho que ir.

-Aquele baka do Inu-Yasha...aposto que é culpa dele!! Não sei o que ele te fez Kagome-chan, mas não vai embora, por favor!!! – Shippou desceu do colo de Kagome e começou a gritar – SANGOOO!!! MIROKU!!! VENHAM AQUI, A K-CHAN QUER IR EMBORA!!!

-Shippou... – Kagome tentava acalmar o pequeno youkai-raposa, mas de nada adiantava.

Sango e Miroku apareceram na frente da cabana de Kaede.

-Kagome, então você vai embora? Mas por quê? – Perguntou Sango.

-Senhorita Kagome, não quer mais ficar aqui?

-Sango, Miroku, eu queria ficar aqui, mas – "Não posso dizer que é por causa do Inu-Yasha. Sei que eles descobrirão, mas não quero falar". – mas será mais seguro se eu cuidar da jóia de quatro almas em minha era. A vovó Kaede lacrará o poço, e nunca mais vou voltar.

Todos ficaram muito tristes, mas infelizmente não havia nada a fazer. Kagome foi ao poço come-ossos junto com seus amigos. Chegando lá ela se despediu de todos, mas antes de pular no poço olhou para trás. Não, ele não estava lá. Não foi despedir-se dela.

Kagome pulou no poço e chegou a sua era. Saiu de lá e correu para seu quarto. Tentava conter as lágrimas, em vão. Afundou a cabeça no travesseiro e chorou até dormir.

Na era feudal...

Kaede estava lacrando o poço, e Shippou não parava de chorar. Sango e Miroku estavam muito tristes, pois a vida não seria mais a mesma sem Kagome. Silenciosamente, uma figura surge por trás de uma árvore, e fica observando tudo ao seu redor. "Ela já foi..."

CONTINUA...

**Olá de volta. Aí está o segundo capítulo.**

**Mil desculpas por não atualizar antes, mas meu pc ficou com um vírus e to na casa do meu tio agora, ele acabou de arrumar.**

**Eu até queria compensar a demora com o terceiro capítulo mas ainda não acabei...**

**Não ouso perguntar se gostaram, deve ter muita gente querendo me matar a essa altura - encolhendo-se na cadeira - mas continuem lendo para ver o que vai acontecer.**

**Quero agradecer às pessoas que me deixaram reviews!!**

**Kassie-chan: Bem, parece que Inu-Yasha está apaixonado pela mulher de barro, infelizmente, mas continue lendo, só digo que não sou nem um pouco fã da maldita Kikyou. Não posso te adiantar nada, do jeito que sou louca posso até fazer o Inu ficar com a Sango uhahuahaua...**

**Patrícia: Que bom que está gostando!! =D Espero que continue lendo**

**Mariana: Fico feliz que tenha gostado, migaaa.**

**AgomeVS: sim, definitivamente eu preciso de um manicômio, huahua e urgente!! Bem, talvez o Inu-Yasha fique com a Kikyou, talvez com a Kagome, talvez com a Sango....já falei, posso fazer o que eu fizer com o Inu devido à minha loucura.... mas continue lendo!**

**Taiji Ya Sango-chan: Que bom que está gostando, espero que continue gostando. ****Li algumas fics suas e amei!! Vc escreve muitoooo**

**Mari Felton Malfoy: Pq vc odeia o Inu-Yasha?Ele eh lindoooo e eu o amo!!!! Não odeie o meu amor =D**

**Hika14: Num chora, não se sabe o que vai acontecer.... adorei sua fic do chamado!! Muito boa!!**

**Souma Kagura: Olha, vc tem que continuar lendo pra ver o que vai acontecer... mas eu não gosto da Kikyou não...quando ela era viva até que era legal, mas depois que virou o vaso, blergh!! Odeio essa mulher!!**

**Muito obrigada pelas reviews gente!!! Não achei que fosse receber!!!!**

**Bjinhos povo, e até a próxima =D!**


	3. Você não sai dos meus pensamentos

**Inu-Yasha: Ainda bem que minha história não pertence a essa louca... a Hikari-chan só apronta comigo! Agora um monte de gente me odeia e uma garota até me chamou de "vaco"...¬¬ Viva a grande Rumiko! =D**

**Hikari-chan: A Mari podia ter te chamado de cachorro em vez de "vaco" XD**

**Inu-Yasha: O QUÊ?? VOCÊ TAMBÉM VAI TIRAR COM A MINHA CARA, É? **

**Hikari-chan: Credo Inuzinho fofo, vc sabe que eu te amo... ah sim, oi povo! Mudei meu nick pra Hikari-chan, blz? Mas não mudei no site pq nem sei se dá pra mudar XD e tb pq poderia confundir alguns leitores... Divirtam-se com o capítulo a seguir...  
**  
Capítulo III

Você não sai de meus pensamentos

Kagome abre lentamente seus olhos. Está deitada em um lugar estranho...Não é sua casa. Mas como, se ela havia ido para sua casa depois de ir embora da era feudal? A jovem garota percebe que está em um lugar alto, um morro, e que o sol está se pondo. "É um belo pôr-do-sol... mas seria melhor se eu estivesse acompanhada. Mas afinal, como vim parar aqui?".

-Kagome! Finalmente acordou, hein? – disse uma voz familiar. Era...Inu-Yasha!!

-Inu...Inu-Yasha? O que estou fazendo aqui?

-Bem, eu fui até sua era para lhe pedir desculpas e você estava dormindo. Então eu a trouxe até aqui.

-Me pedir desculpas? Mas por que, Inu-Yasha?

-Por te magoar... eu não disse a verdade. Não é a Kikyou que eu amo, é você!! Eu te amo, Kagome!

-Inu...Inu-Yasha... eu também te amo.

Inu-Yasha segurou Kagome pela cintura e a trouxe para perto de si. Queria certificar-se de que a colegial não iria mais sair de perto dele. Os dois fecharam os olhos, e foram aproximando seus rostos lentamente. Kagome sentia seu coração bater cada vez mais rápido, e podia sentir que o coração do hanyou também estava acelerado. Finalmente, se beijaram. Os dois apaixonados podiam sentir o calor invadir seus corpos, e Kagome estava muito feliz por sentir o doce sabor dos lábios de seu amado. Era uma sensação fantástica, aguardada pela jovem há muito tempo...

Tudo que Kagome queria nesse momento era parar o tempo, e ficar beijando Inu-Yasha, mas ficou sem fôlego. Droga...Teve que se afastar do meio-youkai para respirar. Resolveu olhar para Inu-Yasha de novo, queria observar aqueles olhos dourados maravilhosos e dizer de novo o quanto amava aquele hanyou... então, Kagome olhou para Inu-Yasha, mas...havia algo de errado!! Não era Inu-Yasha!! Era...

-SIDNEY MAGAL???

-Vamos, Kagome, cante comigo!! É a cigana Sandra Rosa Madalena, é a mulher com quem eu vivo a sonhar!

Então o cantor começou a dançar com Kagome, enquanto continuava cantando.

-Quero vê-la sorrir, quero vê-la cantar, quero ver o seu corpo dançar sem parar...

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

---Fim do Sonho (sim, é um sonho... o Inu não se transformou no Sidney Magal XD)-----------Kagome acordou transtornada. Olhou para o despertador e o desligou. O despertador de Kagome é um daqueles que acorda as pessoas ligando a rádio no último volume. Estava tocando Sandra Rosa Madalena, o que justificava a intromissão do cantor no sonho de Kagome... "Droga de cantor intrometido!! O sonho estava tão bom, parecia tão real... mas o Inu-Yasha ama a Kikyou, e não a mim".

"Mas espera aí... se o despertador tocou, quer dizer que... eu tenho que ir pra aula!! Ah não, não quero ir... quem sabe a mamãe me deixa faltar hoje?"

-Kagomeee querida!! Acorde logo, você precisa ir pra aula! Não pense que vai faltar hoje, ouviu? E anda logo!! Você tem um longo caminho pela frente até o colégio!

"Credo... minha mãe tá adivinhando o que eu tô pensando! Vamos testá-la mais uma vez. Hum, já que eu dormi de uniforme não preciso trocar de roupa, hehhe, essa aqui tá quentinha!"

-E nem pense em ir com esse uniforme amarrotado pra aula, hein mocinha? Tem uma roupa passadinha no seu armário!

"Bem, então ou minha mãe é uma youkai que lê pensamentos ou eu sou previsível demais ¬¬".

Depois de toda essa enrolação XD K-chan foi para o colégio. Durante a aula não conseguia parar de pensar em seu amado hanyou. Mas por que ele não a amava? Aquela questão não saía da cabeça dela. Com certeza, para ele, Kagome não passava de sua detectora de fragmentos. "Grrrr... detectora de fragmentos!!! Se for só isso que ele pensa de mim..."

-SE ELE ACHA ISSO ENTÃO VAI ME PAGAR!!!!

-Senhorita Higurashi, poderia se dirigir para o corredor, por favor? – Disse o professor Yamamoto.

"Droga, esqueci totalmente que estava na aula - gotona - que porcaria... esse dia tá um lixo".

Na outra aula o professor deixou Kagome entrar na sala de novo. Mas no meio da aula a garota sentiu alguém cutucar seu ombro. Olhou para trás e viu Ayumi lhe passando um bilhete.

-Pega Kagome, é do Houjo!

-Do Houjo? – Kagome pegou o bilhete e começou a ler.

_Oi Higurashi! Que bom que finalmente melhorou da sua pneumonia asiática! Estava muito preocupado com você._

_Sinto muito pelo que houve na outra aula...Está tudo bem com você? Talvez ainda esteja delirando por causa da febre, deveria ir à enfermaria._

_Se você estiver se sentindo bem depois da aula, podemos conversar?_

_Houjo_

"Pneumonia asiática??????????? o.Ô dessa vez o vovô foi longe demais ¬¬ mas que coisa!! Bem, vou falar com o Houjo depois da aula, provavelmente ele vai me convidar pra sair pela milionésima sexta vez. Será bom sair para esquecer aquele baka do Inu-Yasha".

Depois da aula, Kagome foi falar com Houjo. Como sempre, o garoto tentava convidá-la para sair. Mas desta vez seria diferente...Kagome não tinha nenhuma intenção de voltar à era feudal.

-Então Higurashi, pode ir ao cinema comigo no sábado? Poderíamos assistir Efeito Borboleta, me disseram que é um filme muito bom.

-Também me disseram que é um ótimo filme, mas Houjo...

Ayumi, Eri e Yuka apareceram. Como sempre, disseram a Houjo que Kagome queria sair com ele.

-Ei meninas, será que dessa vez poderiam deixar a Higurashi responder? Das outras vezes ela não disse nada e não saiu comigo...

As meninas ficaram vermelhas e saíram dali (finalmente alguém fez elas se tocarem!! Acho as amigas da K-chan intrometidas demais ¬¬).

-Houjo, dessa vez vai ser diferente, prometo. Eu vou ao cinema com você, mas precisamos esperar até sábado? Hoje é quinta, a entrada do cinema é mais barata. Nós poderíamos almoçar juntos no shopping agora e depois ver o filme.

-Nossa, Higurashi, não pensei que estivesse tão ansiosa =D podemos ir hoje, sim!

K-chan: "Que bom! Vou me distrair hoje e parar de pensar no baka do Inu-Yasha! Mas que droga, já tô pensando nele de novo ¬¬ só estou me sentindo meio mal... sinto que estou usando o Houjo para esquecer o Inu-Yasha...".

CONTINUA...

**Desculpem a demora... eu tava sem idéia de como acabar esse capítulo! Juro que o próximo será mais interessante! Só tô triste pq não sei escrever capítulos grandes... mas Machado de Assis escrevia uns capítulos bem pequenos tb =D Q audácia...eu, me comparando ao Machado! Há-há-há...**

**Vamos aos agradecimentos. Primeiramente, queria agradecer à banda Rouge por me ajudar com o nome da fic! Eu sei, Rouge é um lixo, eca total, mas eu tava pensando em qual nome dar pra fic qdo ouço isso no rádio: "Sem você nem posso respirar, não quero viver se não está aqui comigo, eu não posso ser feliz". Pensei na K-chan dizendo isso para o Inu e aí veio o nome...**

**Agora, respondendo às reviews:**

**CaHh Kinomoto: Tá aí o terceito capítulo! Espero que não tenha achado que demorou demais. Li sua fic, e tá ótima!! Parabéns! =D**

**Kagura Mayfair: Não chora... eu não gosto da Kikyou, é verdade, mas resolvi fazer o Inu-Yasha gostando dela pra variar os casais das minhas fics...já fiz uma MirSan, uma InuKag e agora o Inu-Yasha tá gostando da Kikyou, mas quem sabe isso mude... ele pode gostar de mim! Huhauahuaa Inu-Yasha e Hikari para sempre... -olhos brilhando-**

**Hika14: Isso, se acalma tá bom? Hehe eu deixei uma review na sua fic do Chamado dizendo que vi o filme esses dias... muito bom! Quer dizer, vi um pedacinho, eu tava na sala e na TV da sala quem manda é a minha mãe ¬¬ ela não quis terminar de ver o filme...mas acho que vai passar de novo! Aliás, meu novo nick é bem parecido com o seu, né? Hika, Hikari =D Bjos**

**Mari Felton Malfoy: Meu pai disse isso esses dias... o ódio é o sentimento mais próximo do amor... ele tb disse que uma pessoa é falsa se ela diz que não acredita no amor e odeia um monte de coisa...Profundo, não? Bem, qdo sua preguiça passar, me pergunta o que vc quiser blz? Bjos**

**Agora, agradecimentos a quem deixou reviews na minha outra fic, O ciúme de Sango: **

**Eduardo: Posta logo sua fic! Quero ler =D e vlw por comentar!**

**Higurashi: Q bom q vc gostou miguinha!! Bjoks =**

**Taiji Ya Sango-chan: Q bom q vc gostou!! Bjos**

**Hika14: Vlw pelos elogios =D bjos**

**Isso ae povo, até a próxima...e deixem reviews!!**

**Kisu, Hikari-chan **


	4. Um novo amor?

Capítulo IV 

Um novo amor?

Finalmente Kagome e Houjo saíram juntos. Almoçaram em uma lanchonete que servia croissants (tô enjoada de ver a Kagome se encher de colesterol no Wacdnald's XD), e estava realmente delicioso! Conversaram muito, e Houjo era realmente um garoto muito divertido! A colegial não pensou que se divertiria tanto.

Quando estava quase na hora do filme, dirigiram-se ao cinema. Ambos acharam o filme muito interessante, e ficaram observando mais algumas vitrines do shopping e conversando. Até que Houjo olhou em seu relógio...Já eram 19:00!! Como o tempo passou tão rápido? Infelizmente, teriam que ir pra casa.

Houjo acompanhou Kagome até a casa dela. Despediram-se na frente do templo e o rapaz foi para casa. A jovem foi para seu quarto, muito feliz! Não lhe passava pela cabeça que Houjo era um rapaz tão...tão...Ah, sei lá que adjetivo usar! Não conseguia pensar em mais nada, e dormiu.

Em seu sonho, Kagome estava beijando Houjo. Os dois pareciam muito felizes, até que Inu-Yasha chegou e começou a brigar com Houjo. A colegial intrometeu-se na briga e defendeu Houjo, que foi embora (isso não lembra alguma coisa? Um certo youkai lobo...XD é que esse episódio passou há uns dias). O hanyou pegou Kagome pelo braço e começaram a brigar.

-Kagome, se esqueceu do sonho da noite passada? Eu disse que te amava, e era verdade!

-Também era verdade que você é o Sidney Magal?

-Ora, não diga besteiras! Como pôde se esquecer de mim tão rápido, depois de tudo que passamos juntos?

-É sim, passamos por muita coisa juntos. Chorei por você inúmeras vezes... é você quem tem que deixar de dizer besteiras! Você ama a Kikyou, e não a mim! Então pare de me iludir e me deixe sonhar com o Houjo!

-Feh! Então, você prefere sonhar com um reles humano...está certo, faça como quiser! Só não esqueça o que eu te disse: é você quem eu amo, e não vou te esquecer... minha Kagome...

Inu-Yasha foi se afastando cada vez mais, até que sumiu completamente. Seria verdade mesmo que Inu-Yasha a amava?

"Mas ele não ama a Kikyou? Bah, isso não passou de um sonho! É melhor eu ficar com o Houjo, ele me ama de verdade, e eu também... eu o amo?"

Kagome acordou assustada. Olhou em seu relógio e eram quatro horas da manhã. Pensou no sonho que acabara de ter. Será que ela amava mesmo o Houjo? Ele era um rapaz educado, gentil, inteligente, bonito... com certeza valia mais a pena ficar com ele do que com um meio-garoto meio-cachorro violento, egoísta, infantil, rabugento, grosso, lindo... ah, ela tinha que admitir! Inu-Yasha não tem só defeitos, ele possui muitas qualidades. É bonito (só bonito? Ele é lindo, maravilhoso, espetacular...eu te amo, Inu-Yasha!!!!! Ops, se controle Hikari-chan...¬¬), faz com que Kagome se sinta segura ao lado dele, é capaz de protegê-la arriscando sua própria vida, e tem olhos dourados tão lindos...Sua mente dizia para ficar com Houjo, mas seu coração gritava desesperadamente por Inu-Yasha. Se ela obedecesse à vontade de seu coração, correria em direção ao poço, o atravessaria e beijaria Inu-Yasha, com ou sem Kikyou por perto. E ai daquela mulher de barro se tentasse se intrometer! (É isso aí Kagome! Huhauahuaha) Mas o melhor a fazer agora era tentar dormir, já eram cinco da manhã e ela teria aula no dia seguinte.

Kagome conseguiu acordar na hora (o.O) e foi para o colégio. Chegou lá pelo menos uns dez minutos antes de o sinal bater, o que espantou suas amigas.

Ayumi: E aí Kagome? Madrugou hoje, é?

Kagome: É, não sei como consegui chegar na hora!

Yuka: Ah vamos Ayumi, deixa de papo furado! Kagome, conta tudo pra gente!!

Eri: É, conta logo! Estamos morrendo de curiosidade!

Kagome: ai, já tava demorando... bem, foi uma tarde divertida! Almoçamos, vimos o filme, conversamos e acabou!

Yuka: E você gostou de ficar com o Houjo?

Kagome corou nessa hora. – Bom, é claro que gostei! Ele é um ótimo amigo!

Eri, Ayu e Yu: Hummmm, só amigo, é????????????

Kagome ficou ainda mais vermelha: É, só amigo!! Credo, parem de imaginar coisas, a gente só saiu uma vez!!!

Ayumi: Do jeito que você ficou vermelha, parece que está gostando dele.

Yuka: Finalmente você viu como o Houjo é legal! Já fazia uma era que estávamos tentando abrir seus olhos!

Eri: E que bom que você esqueceu seu namorado ciumento, violento e grosso.

"Droga, por que ela foi falar? Só me fez lembrar dele...e eu não tinha pensado no baka a manhã toda! Que raiva!" Kagome ficou bem séria, e suas amigas entenderam que não, ela ainda não havia esquecido o "ex-namorado"...

O sinal tocou (finalmente!) e elas foram pra sala. Quando chegaram lá, Houjo sorriu para Kagome, e esta retribuiu o gesto. "Houjo deve estar achando que vai haver algo mais entre nós...mas sabe que até seria bom? "

Depois que a aula acabou, lá foi Houjo falar com Kagome. As amigas dela só ficaram olhando de longe.

-Ei Higurashi, será que você pode sair de novo hoje? Eu tenho dois ingressos pro show do Do As Infinity à noite (Reconhecem a banda? Só me fala pq ele tinha dois ingressos pro show?)

-A que horas vai ser?

-Começa às 20:30.

-Preciso falar com a minha mãe, mas acho que posso ir sim! E Houjo, mais uma coisinha...

-Sim, Higurashi?

-Será que você poderia parar de me chamar de Higurashi? Somos amigos, pode me chamar de Kagome se quiser =)

-Claro, Kagome! Então me liga depois pra me dizer se pode ir?

-Ligo sim. Tchau Houjo!

Houjo foi embora, e lá foram as amigas de Kagome investigar alguma coisa.

Eri: Hum, "pode me chamar de Kagome..."! E depois ainda diz que não gosta dele¬¬

Ayu: Puxa, eu também queria ir nesse show! Depois não esquece de contar pra gente como foi, ouviu?

Kagome: Claro, pode deixar que eu conto! Agora preciso ir, tchau meninas!

K-chan foi para casa e perguntou à sua mãe se podia ir ao show com Houjo.

Mãe (alguém sabe o nome dela?): Pode ir sim, Kagome, só não chegue em casa de madrugada. Que bom que está saindo com o Houjo, sempre gostei muito daquele rapaz!

K-chan: Valeu mãe! Então me dá licença, preciso ver com que roupa vou sair.

Kagome estava super-empolgada para ir ao show!! Adorava as músicas daquela banda, e a companhia de Houjo seria maravilhosa. Mas agora teria que resolver um dilema cruel: calça jeans e blusa azul com uma borboleta desenhada com gliter ou um vestido preto com aquela sandália linda? Mas também podia ir com a saia vermelha...que dúvida cruel!!

À tarde, depois de escolher a roupa, Kagome ligou para Houjo dizendo que podia ir ao show. Descansou um pouco e lá pelas cinco e meia começou a se arrumar. Tomou um banho, colocou o vestido preto, brincos, e ficou se embonecando. Quando deu 19:50, Houjo chegou para buscar a jovem. Ficou deslumbrado com aquela visão, ela estava simplesmente linda!! Como era possível ela ficar ainda mais bonita?

O show começou às nove horas(show sempre atrasa, mas até que esse atrasou pouquinho) e terminou às onze e meia. Havia sido fantástico! Músicas maravilhosas...essa banda simplesmente tocava muito bem! Ela e o rapaz foram conversando alegremente até a casa dela, mas como já estava tarde Kagome não pôde deixar de sentir um pouco de medo...nesse momento lembrou-se de Inu-Yasha. Se ela estivesse com o hanyou, certamente se sentiria mais segura. Houjo era ótimo, mas não lhe passava essa sensação de segurança. E K-chan tinha que admitir, sentia falta daquilo.

Chegaram ao Higurashi Jinja, e Houjo subiu as escadarias do templo com Kagome (o.O que fôlego! Aquela escadaria é imensa), e quando estavam na porta da casa de Kagome, despediram-se.

-Muito obrigada por essa noite maravilhosa, Houjo! Me diverti muito!!

-Eu também me diverti muito, Kagome! Sabe de qual parte eu mais gostei?

-De quando eles tocaram Fukai Mori? Adoro aquela música!

-Eu também adoro, mas gostei mais de estar ao seu lado...

Houjo segurou Kagome pela cintura e foi se aproximando. Ele fechou os olhos e ia aproximando o rosto cada vez mais. Kagome ficou meio louca nessa hora, e não foi Houjo quem ela viu na sua frente. Não, à sua frente estava um garoto lindo, de belos cabelos prateados e orelhinhas de cachorro super kawaii. "Inu-Yasha..." Kagome também fechou os olhos e foi aproximando seu rosto do de Houjo.

-Inu-Yasha, eu te amo...

"Opa, eu falei isso em voz alta?"(Sim querida, falou...XD)

Kagome afastou-se de Houjo devagar, e este abriu os olhos.

-Inu-Yasha...é seu ex-namorado?

-Puxa Houjo, desculpa, eu não queria dizer aquilo, é que...

-Você ainda não conseguiu esquecê-lo?

-Ainda não, acho que é cedo demais... por favor Houjo, me desculpe.

-Tudo bem, eu é que tenho que pedir desculpas. Boa noite, Higurashi...

"Droga, ele ficou chateado. Me chamou de Higurashi..."

Houjo estava realmente chateado, mas fazer o quê? Não podia controlar o coração de Kagome. Desceu as escadas e foi embora. "Inu-Yasha...seja lá quem for, você é um cara de sorte! Tem o amor de uma garota especial como ela... Só espero que perceba o quanto ela é especial!"

Kagome caiu de joelhos no chão. Sentia vontade de chorar, mas por quê? Se ela continuasse saindo com Houjo, talvez poderia amá-lo!

"Não...não irei te amar nunca, Houjo! Não enquanto o Inu-Yasha dominar o meu coração..."

-POR QUE EU NÃO CONSIGO TE ESQUECER, INU-YASHA?? QUE DROGA!!!!

A colegial foi correndo em direção ao poço. Quase entrou nele... mas não, não podia! Lembrou-se que Kaede havia lacrado o poço. E além do mais, ele deveria estar dormindo ao lado de Kikyou, não queria ver aquela cena...

"Uma hora você vai ter que sair do meu coração. Um dia...." A jovem foi para seu quarto e tentou dormir, em vão. Ainda bem que era sexta-feira... não teria que acordar cedo no dia seguinte(sei lá se ela tem aula no sábado ou não, mas vamos fazer de conta que não, certo? ;D). Vendo que não iria conseguir dormir tão cedo, Kagome ligou o rádio. Estava tocando essa música:

_**Você Sempre Sera  
Marjorie Estiano**  
Quando a lua tentar me encontrar  
Diga a ela que eu me perdi  
Na neblina que cobre o mar  
Mas me deixa te ver partir  
Um instante, um olhar  
Vi o sol acordar  
Por detrás do seu sorriso  
Me fazendo lembrar  
  
Que eu posso tentar te esquecer  
Mas você sempre sera  
A onda que me arrasta  
Que me leva pro teu mar  
  
Sinto a calma em volta de mim  
O teu vento vem me perturbar  
Me envolve, me leva daqui  
Me afoga de novo no mar  
Um Instante, um olhar  
Vi o sol acordar  
Por detrás do seu sorriso  
Me fazendo lembrar  
  
Que eu posso tentar te esquecer  
Mas você sempre sera  
A onda que me arrasta  
Que me leva pro teu mar  
Me perco nos teus olhos  
E mergulho sem pensar  
Se voltarei...  
  
Posso tentar te esquecer  
Mas você sempre sera  
A onda que me arrasta  
Que me leva pro teu mar  
  
Me move, me leva pra longe daqui  
  
Me perco nos teus olhos  
E mergulho sem pensar  
Se voltarei...  
  
Se voltarei..._

"Nossa... parece que escreveram essa música pensando em mim! É Inu-Yasha... por mais que eu tente te esquecer, você nunca sairá de minha mente..."

CONTINUA...

**Vocês gostam de mim!! Vocês gostam mesmo de mim!!!**

**Recebi reviews!! Vivaaaaaa!!! =D**

**Perceberam que eu tô endoidando, né? Colocar o Sidney Magal no sonho da Kagome foi dose, teve gente que gostou, mas em compensação alguns estão querendo me matar XD**

**Respondendo às reviews:**

**Higurashi: Huahuaha que bom que gostou da parte do Sidney Magal... vlw por comentar miga!! Bjoks =**

**AgomeVS: Atendendo à sua ordem, aqui está o quarto capítulo!! A atualização mais rápida que eu fiz!! Só não fca com raiva do meu Inuzinho...ele é tão fofo!!**

**Kagura Mayfair: Só tô assustando o povo, não chora... eu não gosto da Kikinojo, mas no próximo capítulo vocês vão entender melhor!! Tô só fazendo suspense.**

**Hika Cheshire: Pois é, mudou o nick =D ficou legal!! E eu gostei da versão japonesa do Chamado, é tão difícil eu ver filme japonês. Tadinha da Kagome, eu tô aprontando muito com ela... mas que bom que você gostou do capítulo anterior! Espero que tenha gostado desse!**

**Mari Felton Malfoy: O Inu tá brabo com você ¬¬ zuera... mas ele aparecerá no próximo capítulo!! Tô contando primeiro o que aconteceu com a Kagome, mas vamos voltar ao tempo e explicar direitinho o que houve com o povo da Era Feudal! Quanto a Kagome ficar com o Kouga... bem, eu tive que fazer ela ficar com o Houjo porque ela tinha que ficar na era dela pra história dar certo. Por isso tentei dar uma melhoradinha no garoto XD Tb acho ele muito bobinho! Bjos e continua lendo....**

**Fram-chan: Esse capítulo ficou um pouquinho maior, mas é qe eu dividio muito os capítulos pelo assunto deles, não gosto de fazer muita mistureba num capítulo só... Mas vamos treinar para aumentar! Que bom que está gostando =D Bjos**

**CaHh Kinomoto: Eu sou má, né? Huhauahauahauahaha mas é legal ser malvada!! Hihihih E agora nem demorei pra atualizar, não é? Bjos**

**Samy Higurashi: Que bom que gostou deste capítulo!! Continua lendo, blz? =D**

**Kisu, Hikari-chan**


	5. Enquanto isso, na era feudal

Capítulo V

Enquanto isso, na era feudal...

--------------Flashback-------------------------------------------

Kaede estava lacrando o poço, e Shippou não parava de chorar. Sango e Miroku estavam muito tristes, pois a vida não seria mais a mesma sem Kagome. Silenciosamente, uma figura surge por trás de uma árvore, e fica observando tudo ao seu redor. "Ela já foi..."

-------------Fim do Flashback----------------------------------------------

Inu-Yasha não podia deixar de sentir uma tristeza em seu coração. Não amava Kagome, e sim Kikyou, mas não podia negar que a jovem mexia com seus sentimentos.

"Não, eu não a amo. Meu verdadeiro amor é a Kikyou; Kagome apenas me confundiu porque você não estava por perto, Kikyou... e vocês são tão parecidas..."

Shippou escutou alguns passos e foi verificar de onde vinha o barulho. Encontrou um Inu-Yasha pensativo caminhando.

-Inu-Yasha, seu baka!!! Por sua culpa, a Kagome-chan foi embora!! Vá buscá-la agora!!

-Não me enche pirralho, ela não foi por minha culpa. Foi porque a velhota Kaede disse pra ela ir.

Nesse momento Miroku apareceu junto com Sango, e o monge parecia estar do lado de Inu-Yasha dessa vez.

-Sim, Shippou, é verdade. A Kagome foi embora porque é mais seguro tanto pra ela quanto pra jóia. Você estava dormindo quando a senhora Kaede conversou conosco um dia, e ela já tinha nos avisado que quando a busca pelos fragmentos acabasse, a Kagome teria que ir embora.

-Mesmo assim, acho que o Inu-Yasha tem algo a ver com isso – retrucou o pequeno kitsune.

-Ora, seu pirralho... – POFT! Shippou levou um murro de Inu-Yasha.

-Inu-Yasha, não seja tão duro com Shippou. Ele é só uma criança, e ainda está abalado com tudo que houve – disse Sango, pegando o chibi youkai em seu colo.

(É Shippou, parece que a Sango vai ser sua mãe adotiva agora... e o Miroku finalmente conseguiu seu "filho").

Inu-Yasha fingiu que não deu bola para o comentário de Sango e caminhou floresta adentro. Entre algumas árvores, estava a pessoa procurada pelo hanyou.

-Kikyou... (sim, ele falou daquele jeito quase babando... que ódio!!! Por que ele fica tão besta quando vê a mulher de barro?)

-Inu-Yasha... então agora finalmente poderemos ficar juntos, meu amor?

-Sim, minha querida Kikyou. Como eu senti falta do seu rosto, da sua voz, do seu cheiro...

-E do meu beijo, você sentiu falta?

-Sim... minha Kikyou...

E os dois se beijaram...Inu-Yasha abraçava Kikyou firmemente, e esta o beijava com uma intensa paixão. Estavam juntos, finalmente... o assassino daquele romance estava morto, e o amor daquele casal estava de volta à vida, mas não era feito de barro (XD)

-Inu-Yasha, então moraremos no vilarejo como tínhamos combinado?

-Sim, Kikyou...

"Mas... e a jóia de quatro almas? Por que Inu-Yasha não disse nada a respeito da jóia até agora? Bem, melhor ignorar isso por enquanto, não é um assunto tão importante... ainda..."

-Inu-Yasha, eu te amo muito. Senti muito a sua falta, e estou feliz por ter escolhido ficar comigo em vez daquela garota.

-Eu também te amo, minha Kikyou. Nunca te esqueci, nem por um instante. (AAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!!! Parem com essa melação, pelo amor de alguém!!!)

Kikyou levou Inu-Yasha até o vilarejo, e mostrou-lhe a casa onde viveriam. Era simples, como todas as casas daquele lugar, mas seria um ótimo lar para os dois.

Miroku, Sango, Shippou e Kirara viram o alegre casalzinho passeando pelo vilarejo, mas não gostaram do que viram. Por causa daquela morta-viva, Kagome tinha ido embora. Miroku disse que foi por causa da jóia, mas sabia perfeitamente que Inu-Yasha tinha uma grande parcela de culpa naquela situação. Shippou simplesmente não agüentava olhar para Kikyou... e digamos que a sacerdotisa também não simpatizava muito com os "amiguinhos" de Inu-Yasha, como ela os chamava. O vaso ambulante sabia perfeitamente que aqueles "amiguinhos" não gostavam dela.

"E tudo por culpa daquela garota. Maldita... ainda bem que consegui me livrar de você! Achou que poderia ficar com Inu-Yasha, que audaciosa... o coração do Inu-Yasha sempre pertenceu a mim, e sempre pertencerá..."

Inu-Yasha estava feliz por estar ao lado de sua Kikyou. Era verdade, sentia muita falta dela. Era muito bom estar ao lado da sacerdotisa, mas achava tudo aquilo muito estranho. Ela era uma morta-viva feita de barro, seu corpo não tinha mais calor. Ele a abraçava, mas parecia que estava abraçando uma estátua. Ficava realmente difícil lembrar-se que estava com uma mulher.

Logo anoiteceu. Miroku e Sango despediram-se de Inu-Yasha e Kikyou e foram dormir. O monge estava com uma marca de mão em seu rosto ¬¬ por ter feito uma proposta indecente a Sango. O casal foi dormir, e Shippou foi junto com eles. A pedido de Sango, dormiria entre ela e o monge hentai.

Inu-Yasha também iria para sua nova casa dormir. Nossa...será que depois de tanto tempo batalhando permanentemente contra inúmeros inimigos aquele hanyou poderia ter uma boa noite de sono? Talvez... mas com certeza aquela noite seria melhor se Kikyou tivesse ido lá dormir com ele, mas ela não o fez. Kikyou dizia estar sem sono, talvez as mortas-vivas não durmam... a sacerdotisa preferiu ficar olhando para as estrelas e pensando, pensava em sua nova vida com Inu-Yasha, e no que teria acontecido à jóia de quatro almas.

"Será que aquela garota levou a jóia com ela? Porque, se ela fez isso... eu vou..."

Os pensamentos de Kikyou foram interrompidos por Kaede.

-Minha irmã, como é bom tê-la ao meu lado novamente!

-Também estou feliz por você estar aqui, Kaede...

-Você deveria ir dormir.

-Não tenho sono, agora quero só ficar pensando... Kaede, o que houve com a jóia de quatro almas?

-Você não deveria se preocupar com a jóia, Kikyou. Agora já não é mais sua função protegê-la. Você finalmente pode ser uma mulher comum e ter uma vida normal, como você queria.

-Certo... já não é mais minha função. Não devo me preocupar com isso, tem razão minha irmã.

"E quem foi que disse que eu quero proteger a jóia?"

CONTINUA...

**-Hikari-chan escondendo-se atrás do guarda-costas- Sim, eu contratei um guarda-costas... tenho certeza de que receberei muitas ameaças de morte, mas não tentem me assassinar, por favor!! Eu mesma tô querendo me matar, mas ainda sou muito jovem e tenho que continuar a fic.**

**Só não desistam de ler, por favor! Muitas surpresas estão por vir...**

**E agora, vamos aos agradecimentos:**

**Higurashi:Todas nós estamos esperando para que Inu-Yasha e Kagome fiquem juntos, mas tenham paciência!! Bjos miga =D**

**CaHh Kinomoto: Eu sou má, muito má, huahauaauauahaha... não tive piedade do pobre Houjo, é verdade, ele só queria um beijinho... coitado, fica pra próxima!! Bjos**

**Kagura Mayfair: Que bom que se divertiu no último capítulo!! Mas agora você deve estar chorando, depois de ler essa coisa horrorosa... eu também tô chorando aqui!! :'( Não acredito que fui capaz de escrever este capítulo!! Bjos**

**Mari Felton Malfoy: Pois é, o que você não queria aconteceu... finalmente Inu-Yasha apareceu, mas beijando a Kikinojo =P só não escreva essa fic assassinando a Kagome!! Aí já é maldade demais!! Bjos, continua lendo... a situação pode melhorar!**

**Relena Okabe Camui: Você tá gostando, eeeee =D que bom!! Mas o Inu-kun não fica com a K-chan não, ele vai ser meu!! Huhaahuahauhau (brincadeira, mas quem me dera XD)!! Bjos**

**Kag1520: Não fica com preguiça de ler... :( os capítulos nem são tão grandes...esse só deu duas páginas no Word. E eu vi seu comentário no meu blog, já respondi com uma review na sua fic, no primeiro capítulo se não me engano... espero que tenha visto! Bjos**

**Muito obrigada a todos que estão lendo, deixando ou não comentários, mas de preferência comentem!! Preciso saber quantas ameaças de morte receberei XD**

**Kisu, Hikari-chan**


	6. Confusão de Sentimentos

Capítulo VI

Confusão de Sentimentos

OBS: Só para situá-los na história... Kagome partiu para sua era numa quarta-feira, saiu pela primeira vez com Houjo na quinta-feira e foi ver o show do Do As Infinity na sexta-feira. O capítulo anterior narrava como tinha sido a quarta-feira na era feudal.

Na noite de quarta para quinta, Inu-Yasha sentiu-se estranho por não ter Kikyou ao seu lado. Pôde ouvi-la conversando com Kaede a respeito da jóia de quatro almas.

"Para que você quer a jóia, Kikyou? Nunca mais precisaremos nos preocupar com ela, porque está sendo protegida por... Kagome... droga!! Pra que fui pensar em você, Kagome? Eu não te amo, e sim a Kikyou!!!!"

Sim, Inu-Yasha amava Kikyou, ou pelo menos parecia que amava... será que seu coração pertencia realmente a Kagome? Oras, que bobagem... Inu-Yasha parou de pensar nessas coisas e dormiu. Começou a sonhar...

------Sonho do Inu-Yasha---------------------

Inu-Yasha encontrava-se em um lugar totalmente escuro. Estava solitário, não podia sentir a presença de ninguém, e não podia se mover.

Estava sozinho na escuridão... e sentia seu coração dolorido. Começou a recordar-se de alguns fatos: Sua mãe, o modo como havia sido discriminado por outras pessoas e youkais por não pertencer a nenhum dos dois grupos. Aquelas lembranças fizeram-no sentir-se pior ainda... sua mãe era a única que o aceitava do jeito que era.

De repente no meio da escuridão surgiu uma luz meio lilás. E uma pessoa estava no meio daquele brilho cálido. Era Kikyou. Ela se aproximou e beijou o hanyou, mas aquele beijo era frio, e não dizia nada para ele. Pararam de beijar-se, e Inu-Yasha olhou fixamente nos olhos de Kikyou.

Então, começou a recordar-se de momentos passados com Kikyou. Lembrou-se de uma proposta feita pela sacerdotisa: ela havia dito que ele poderia se transformar em humano usando a jóia. Inu-Yasha começou a pensar no que a moça havia dito a ele, já havia um bom tempo que isso havia acontecido e ele nunca pensou... que ela poderia ter proposto aquilo somente para...usá-lo e acabar com as responsabilidades dela de guardar a jóia. E também, talvez ela não quisesse ficar com um hanyou.

Ela se afastou do lugar onde Inu-Yasha estava. Tudo ficou escuro novamente, até que apareceu uma luz branca. No meio da luz branca também havia uma pessoa, e era Kagome, a reencarnação da sacerdotisa Kikyou.

A jovem aproximou-se de Inu-Yasha, olhou nos olhos dele e disse:

-Inu-Yasha...eu te amo muito. Gosto de você exatamente do jeito que você é...

Novamente, o lindo meio-youkai começou a recordar-se de fatos do passado. Lembrou-se de como sentia ciúmes de Kagome quando ela estava com Kouga, da forma como a garota sempre o apoiava, de como seu sorriso era lindo e contagiante. Não era dura e fria como Kikyou, era simpática e alegre.

Depois de lembrar-se de tudo aquilo, percebeu que Kagome estava triste. Esta estava afastando-se, e sua bela luz branca estava se apagando. Inu-Yasha a segurou pelo braço, impedindo-a de ir embora. Finalmente, havia conseguido se mover. Então aproximou-se de Kagome e a beijou. Podia sentir que aquele beijo tinha um sentimento puro, era quente e cheio de paixão, enquanto o beijo de Kikyou era frio.

Depois de se beijarem, Inu-Yasha disse:

-Eu te amo, Kagome. Por favor, fique aqui para iluminar a minha vida.

Ela sorriu e o abraçou. Depois disso, Inu-Yasha pôde sentir uma imensa luz... que o acordou.

-----Fim do Sonho de Inu-Yasha---------------------------------------

O meio-youkai havia sido acordado pela luz do amanhecer. Olhou para seu lado, e viu que estava sozinho. "Kikyou não dormiu essa noite..."

Inu-Yasha foi à procura de Kikyou, e encontrou a sacerdotisa na beira de um rio. Ficou se perguntando se aquilo não era perigoso, será que ela não se desmancharia?? (Piada infame XD, mas os odiadores de Kikyou gostaram, tenho certeza). Lá foi ele falar com o vaso ¬¬

-Kikyou, por acaso você não dormiu esta noite?

-Não Inu-Yasha, não fiquei com sono... não se preocupe, isso sempre acontece. Geralmente não consigo dormir.

-Ahn...certo então, se você diz que é uma coisa normal...

Inu-Yasha não sabia porque, mas não conseguia olhar nos olhos de Kikyou. Pra dizer a verdade, ele sabia sim. Havia sonhado com Kagome, e as duas eram muito parecidas. Ocorria o mesmo quando ele encontrava Kikyou e depois encontrava Kagome; não conseguia olhar nos olhos da colegial.

-Inu-Yasha, por acaso há algo de errado com meu rosto? Você não está olhando direito para mim - perguntou a miko com uma voz meio irônica.

-Nada de errado, Kikyou. Só estou com dor de cabeça, vou dar uma volta.

"Só dor de cabeça... você pensa que me engana... sei que está pensando naquela garota maldita, mas não terei que agüentar isso por muito tempo, querido Inu-Yasha".

O lindo, maravilhoso e espetacular meio-youkai foi dar umas voltas por aí para pensar na vida. No meio do caminho, encontrou Shippou, mas o kitsune fingiu não ver Inu-Yasha.

"O pirralho ainda deve estar com raiva porque acha que sou culpado... mas foi melhor assim! Kagome não tinha mais o que fazer aqui".

Continuou caminhando até chegar à árvore sagrada, onde havia sido lacrado por Kikyou, e onde despediu-se de Kagome, se é que pode-se chamar aquilo de despedida.

"Maldição, porque estou me sentindo estúpido desse jeito? A imagem do rosto dela não sai da minha mente!!".

O dia continuou daquele jeito, até que à noite Kikyou resolveu ser um pouco mais amorosa... abraçou e beijou Inu-Yasha, e os dois acabaram caindo no chão. Kikyou continuou beijando seu amado, ela queria tornar aquela noite especial. (Acalme-se povo)

Inu-Yasha, no entanto, não conseguia sentir a paixão nos gestos de Kikyou, pois ela era uma mulher de barro frio, ora essa!!!

-Kikyou, desculpe, mas isso não está sendo como imaginei...

-É, imagino...deve ser difícil sentir prazer com uma mulher feita de terra, não é? – Kikyou levantou-se e saiu triste da pequena cabana. Sentou-se perto de uma árvore e ficou a observar o luar.

"Maldição! Quando finalmente posso ter você aqui, já não sinto mais a mesma coisa. Será que deixei de te amar, Kikyou?"

Inu-Yasha estava com muito sono, e dormiu. Sonhou novamente com Kagome.

No dia seguinte, Kikyou foi acordá-lo. Já havia se passado metade da tarde, daqui a pouco começaria a escurecer! (dorminhoco ¬¬)A sacerdotisa queria conversar com Inu-Yasha, tentar amenizar um pouco o clima duro que havia ficado entre os dois desde a noite anterior. Balançou um pouco o corpo do hanyou, na tentativa de acordá-lo, mas ficou surpresa ao ouvi-lo murmurar o nome daquela... garota maldita!!

-Kagome... você voltou para mim?

-EU SABIA, SEU MALDITO!! VOCÊ NÃO PÁRA DE PENSAR NAQUELA MENINA, NÃO É??? POR QUE FICOU COMIGO, SE NÃO ME AMA?

Inu-Yasha, antes meio sonolento, despertou totalmente ao escutar os gritos de Kikyou. A moça saiu correndo triste, saiu da pequena casa e foi até a floresta. Inu-Yasha a seguiu para tentar esclarecer tudo.

-KIKYOU, POR FAVOR ESPERE!!

Ela resolveu parar e esperá-lo. Os dois se olharam nos olhos, mas não sabiam o que dizer.

-Inu-Yasha... você não me ama mais, não é?

-Pensei que te amasse, mas vejo que me enganei. Por mais que você demonstre amor através de palavras e gestos Kikyou, eu não consigo sentir que me ama.

-Então é isso. Vejo que você não é tão tolo quanto pensava, Inu-Yasha...

-O que está querendo dizer?

-Que eu não te amo.

- O QUÊ??? ENTÃO POR QUE QUIS FICAR COMIGO??

- Por um simples motivo: a jóia de quatro almas.

-POR CAUSA DAQUELA MALDITA JOIA VOCÊ ME FEZ DE PALHAÇO?

- NÃO TENTE SE FAZER DE INOCENTE! VOCÊ TAMBÉM ME ENGANOU!

-MAS QUAL É O SEU PROBLEMA? NÃO FOI VOCÊ MESMA QUE DISSE NÃO ME AMAR?

Kikyou ficou um pouco pensativa... até que resolveu responder.

-É verdade, eu não te amo, mas não achei que me sentiria desse jeito por causa dela...

-Você está com ciúmes da Kagome?

-Sim, Inu-Yasha... foi ela quem curou as feridas do seu coração... não entende? Ela simplesmente me roubou tudo. Apareceu para roubar minha alma, minha aparência e o coração de quem eu amava... por isso eu a odeio tanto!! Garota maldita! E aposto como é ela quem está guardando a jóia de quatro almas, não é mesmo? Eu já imaginava... vou atravessar aquele poço e matá-la!!!

-Se você a odeia tanto, por que esperou três dias para resolver matá-la?

-Porque eu queria me vingar de você primeiro. Sei que não foi o culpado pela minha morte, mas você deixou seu coração ser ocupado por outra... eu queria primeiro tentar te reconquistar para depois matar a menina e te fazer sofrer...

-Como você pretende matar Kagome se o poço está lacrado? – Disse Inu-Yasha com um olhar triste. Mesmo não amando Kikyou, sentia-se assim pelo fato de ela ainda o odiar.

-Não me subestime, Inu-Yasha... você acha mesmo que um lacre qualquer pode me impedir? – Dito isto, Kikyou foi em direção ao poço come-ossos, a fim de se livrar de sua reencarnação.

-Nem pense que vai conseguir fazer isto tão facilmente, sua traidora! – Inu-Yasha tentou impedir a sacerdotisa, em vão.

-SENTA!!!!

POFT!!!!!

-Maldição Kagome, por que diabos você... espera, mas não foi a Kagome... como você conseguiu usar o kotodama, Kikyou?

-Seu idiota... consigo fazer isso porque a minha voz é igual à daquela menina... nossa dubladora é a mesma!!!

(Piada super hiper mega infame, eu sei XD mas não resisti... e tb precisava de um jeito da Kikyou impedir o Inu-Yasha de impedi-la...credo, quanto impedimento!!)

-SENTA, SENTA, SENTA, SENTA!!!!!!

Assim, o pobrezinho do Inu-Yasha ficou amassado no chão, enquanto Kikyou dirigia-se tranqüilamente ao poço come-ossos, mas antes pegou seu arco e flechas. Ela retirou o lacre do poço com extrema facilidade e pulou.

"Já está anoitecendo, aquela garota deve estar dormindo... vou ficar perto do poço e atacá-la amanha".

Miroku e Sango escutaram uma gritaria sem fim na floresta e foram verificar o que aconteceu, mas quando passaram pelo poço... ele estava sem o lacre! Foram correndo atrás de Inu-Yasha para saber o que tinha acontecido.

-Inu-Yasha, o poço estava sem o lacre!! O que – Miroku parou de falar quando viu Inu-Yasha esmagado no chão.

-RÁPIDO!! IMPEÇAM KIKYOU, AQUELA MALDITA QUER MATAR KAGOME!!!

-Tarde demais, ela já... matar a Kagome?????????

CONTINUA...

* * *

**Ainda tem gente querendo me matar? Porque esse guarda-costas é um ladrão, mantê-lo comigo está custando os olhos da cara, hehehe**

**Finalmente um pouco de ação nessa história, não é? Tava muito parada...**

**A história tá quase no fim :( buáááá não quero terminar esta fic, estou adorando escrevê-la!! Agora respondendo às reviews:**

**Mari Felton Malfoy: Nossa, você ficou mesmo com raiva, hein? o.O Acalme-se, não mate meu Inu-kun... quanto à Kikyou, pode fazer o que quiser com ela, hauahuaha**

**Samy Higurashi: Você é a 96576a. pessoa a me chamar de má... mas fazer o q... hehe espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo!!**

**Alexandra: Sinceramente, não quero deixar que Inu-Yasha fique com Kikyou!! Isso NUNCA acontecerá em nenhuma fic minha!! Odeio essa mulher... mas espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo! Beijos**

**Kagura Mayfair: Maninha Kaguraaa não fica triste!! Agora o Inu-kun brigou com a Kikyou, vai dar tudo certo!! Beijoos**

**CaHh Kinomoto: Realmente, não seria má idéia deixar a barro perdida no tempo, hauahauhuahaua!!! Mas agora já tô com a história na minha cabeça, nào posso mais fazer isso.. Beijos pra vc, migaaa**

**Nat D: Li sua fic de Sailor Moon, e ela tá linda!! Parabéns!! E não, não terá hentai aqui...não sei escrever hentai XD Agora vc jah viu o que a barro pretende fazer com a K-chan, é algo maligno sim, hehe... mas continua lendo, blz?**

**Taiji Ya Sango-chan: Miguinha que bom que está gostando!! E por favor, atualize logo sua fic!!!**

**Gy-chan: Muitas perguntas na sua review...acalme-se, daqui a pouco elas serão respondidas!! Bjinhos**

**Lady Mirza: A Kikyou tá dando raiva, realmente, cretina nojenta desgraçada (¬¬ controle-se Hikari...) mas isso não ficará assim, hauhauahauha continua lendo!! Beijos**

**Kagome Kinomoto: Você não precisará me matar, hehehe! Continua lendo, tá bom miga? Beijos!!**

**Juliana-chan: Não precisa se desculpar por não entrar todo dia, o importante é que você tá gostando!! Beijos**

**Continuem deixando reviews, por favoooor!! Senão eu paro de escrever, hein... (zoeira, hehehe mesmo que vcs não gostem de mim, vão ter que me engolir!! Hhauhauahauha... credo, fiquei louca ¬¬)**

**Kisu kisu, Hikari-chan**


	7. Batalha pela Jóia

N/A: Neste capítulo, assim como em todos os outros, eu inventei umas coisas meio estranhas...não sei se poderiam acontecer no anime e no mangá, provavelmente não, mas precisava ser desse jeito para dar certo. Então, não reparem nas coisas absurdas a seguir.

Relembrando o último capítulo: Kikyou confessou suas verdadeiras intenções a Inu-Yasha, depois ela tirou o lacre do poço e foi para a era de Kagome com a intenção de matá-la.

Capítulo VII 

Batalha pela jóia

Naquela manhã, Kagome acordou pensando em Inu-Yasha, só para variar um pouco.

"Que droga, você nunca vai abandonar minha mente, e o pior é que agora o Houjo está chateado comigo... sou uma baka!!"

K-chan resolveu fazer algo da vida para manter sua mente ocupada. Foi até a cozinha e começou a lavar a louça. Mas lavar a louça é muito chato... ela foi até a sala e ligou o rádio (perceberam que eu adoro o rádio, não é?). Estava tocando o finalzinho de Nemo, do Nightwish, e em seguida começou a tocar essa música:

**_Equalize - _**_**Pitty**_

_Às vezes se eu me distraio  
Se não me vigio um instante  
Me transporto pra perto de voce  
Já vi que não posso ficar tão solta  
Me vem logo aquele cheiro  
Que passa de você pra mim  
Num fluxo perfeito  
E enquanto você conversa e me beija  
Ao mesmo tempo eu vejo  
As suas cores no seu olho, tão de perto  
Me balanço devagar, como quando você me embala  
O ritmo rola fácil, parece que foi ensaiado  
  
E eu acho que eu gosto mesmo de voce  
Bem do jeito que você é  
  
Eu vou equalizar voce  
Numa freqüência que só a gente sabe  
Eu te transformei nessa canção  
Pra poder te gravar em mim  
  
Adoro essa sua cara de sono  
E o timbre da sua voz  
Que fica me dizendo coisas tão malucas  
E que quase me mata de rir  
Quando tenta me convencer  
Que eu só fiquei aqui  
Porque nós dois somos iguais  
Até parece que você já tinha  
O meu Manual de Instruções  
Porque você decifra os meus sonhos  
Porque você sabe o que eu gosto  
E porque, quando você me abraça, o mundo gira devagar  
  
E o tempo é só meu e ninguém registra a cena  
De repente vira um filme, todo em câmera lenta  
E eu acho que eu gosto mesmo de voce  
Bem do jeito que você é  
Eu vou equalizar voce  
Numa freqüência que só a gente sabe  
Eu te transformei nessa canção  
Pra poder te gravar em mim_

Kagome estava pensando em algumas partes da música... "Essa música é linda, e também me faz pensar em você... Inu-Yasha... se bem que do jeito que estou até um pagode me faz pensar em você XD... mas eu te amo do jeito que você é..."

E falando em pagode, ela ouviu essa música logo depois de Equalize:

_Eu me apaixonei pela pessoa errada_

_Ninguém sabe o quanto eu estou sofrendo_

_Sempre que eu vejo ele (no caso ela) do seu lado_

_Morro de ciúme, estou enlouquecendo..._

"o.Ô nossa.... realmente, um pagode me faz pensar em você..."

A essa altura, ela já tinha acabado de lavar a louça. Resolveu sair um pouco de dentro de casa. Caminhou até a árvore sagrada, pensando em Inu-Yasha no dia de sua despedida. O olhar dele estava tão distante... "Nem ao menos pude olhar direito nos seus olhos antes de partir... por que eu te amo tanto, Inu-Yasha? E porque agora não tenho mais coragem de ficar perto de você, mesmo tendo escolhido Kikyou? Eu já fiz isso antes (Episódio: Quero voltar ao lugar em que nos conhecemos)".

Depois de uma meia hora pensando, Kagome escuta um barulho estranho... e levanta-se para verificar. Eis que surge uma pessoa não muito querida por Kagome.

-Aí está você, garota maldita!! – diz Kikyou, lançando uma flecha em Kagome. A jovem consegue desviar sei lá eu como, mas consegue!!

-Kikyou? Mas o que está fazendo aqui? O poço estava lacrado!!

-Não tenho que dar satisfações a uma pessoa que vai morrer!! – disse a sacerdotisa lançando outra flecha, e Kagome novamente desviou.

"E essa agora? Por que essa louca quer me matar? Ela já tem o Inu-Yasha, do que mais... ah, é claro! A jóia de quatro almas está comigo!"

-Então, você quer a jóia?? Mas por que, Kikyou?? E por que você quer me matar?

Kikyou novamente atira uma flecha em Kagome; desta vez a flecha atingiu o ombro da colegial, que caiu no chão.

-QUER SABER POR QUE EU QUERO A JOIA?? ORA GAROTINHA, PENSE! VOCÊ ACHA QUE EU GOSTO DE VIVER NUM CORPO FEITO DE TERRA?? ACHA QUE É FÁCIL TER QUE SAIR POR AÍ BUSCANDO ALMAS PARA CONSEGUIR ME MANTER EM PÉ? EU DARIA TUDO PARA TER UM CORPO DE CARNE E OSSOS, PARA TER MINHA ALMA DE VOLTA! E TE ODEIO PORQUE VOCÊ ROUBOU TUDO QUE EU TINHA! ROUBOU MINHA ALMA, MINHA APARÊNCIA E O CORAÇÃO DA PESSOA QUE EU AMAVA!!

Kagome ficou espantada com aquelas palavras. Não imaginava que a miko a odiasse tanto assim. Chegou a ficar com um pouco de pena, bem pouquinho, mas depois passou.

- Tá, você odeia tudo e a mim também, mas afinal pra que você quer a jóia?

- Porque com a jóia posso transformar este corpo de barro em um corpo de verdade! Depois que eu te matar, usarei a jóia para ter um corpo humano e terei minha alma de volta. Agora que você já teve suas respostas, fique quieta porque vou te matar!!

Graças àquela flechada no ombro, Kagome estava sentindo muita dor. O poder de Kikyou era surpreendente, todas as flechas estavam rodeadas por uma aura escura de energia maligna. Naquele momento, Kikyou era puro ódio, e este sentimento aumentava seu poder.

A sacerdotisa lançou sua flecha em direção à colegial, e esta não teria como escapar. K-chan fechou os olhos, só imaginando a dor que sentiria.

Eis que surge um vulto meio vermelho e prateado, que se atira na direção de Kagome gritando:

-KAGOMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Kagome abre os olhos e vê uma cena horrível à sua frente: seu amado hanyou com uma flecha negra em seu peito!!

-INU-YASHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA, NÃÃÃÃÃOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!

-Olha só quem apareceu... pelo menos não perdi essa flecha, agora você finalmente está morto, Inu-Yasha!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAH (o.O)

Sim, era verdade... Inu-Yasha foi atingido pela flecha de Kikyou, salvando a vida de Kagome... mas a flecha havia atingido seu coração...

CONTINUA...

**Não acredito que matei o Inu-Yasha!! O que eu fiz??? Oh minha nossa, buááááááá Inu-Yashaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**

**Pelo menos agora vocês não estão mais com tanto ódio dele, não é? Pelo menos assim espero... mas estou com ódio de mim, matei meu Inu-kun :(**

**Tadinho...ele era tão jovem(tá bom, nem tanto assim..devia ter uns 67 anos XD) **

**Agora, respondendo às reviews:**

**Taiji Ya Sango-chan: Nha, que bom que gostou! E espero que tenha logo novas idéias para suas fics!!**

**Mari Felton Malfoy: Por que você pediu desculpas? Você foi a segunda a mandar review, e no dia em que eu atualizei! Nhá, mas que bom que você ficou feliz!! Eu também fiquei, a mulher de barro se ferrou! Huahuahuaha... pelo menos no capítulo passado u.u**

**Alexandra: Você não consegue odiar a barro?? o.O que coisa mais estranha... é tão fácil XD **

**CaHh Kinomoto: Huahuahau que maldade, fazer a Kikyou ser comida por leões (maldade com os leões, claro XD) mas não quero muita violência nessa fic u.u**

**Haruna: É, eu quase me matei depois de escrever aquelas atrocidades... Inu-Yasha beijando Kikyou, que nojo... iiiirc mas quanto ao fim da barro... eu queria matá-la aos poucos, bem dolorosamente, huahauahuahaua verei se isso será possível...**

**Sakura(Kagome): Que bom que está gostando! Fico feliz (agora eu colocaria uma carinha feliz aqui, mas esse site tosco não deixa u.u)**

**Higurashi: É, eu vi os fogos que você soltou XD E como você acabou de ler, Inu-kun não viu a K-chan com o Houjo... ainda bem! Mas ele morreu T.T como eu sou cruel**

**Samy Higurashi: Que bom que gostou do sonho!! E eu também odeio a barro, só a Alexandra mesmo que não consegue odiar (???) E nem precisava pedir desculpas por me chamar de má, é legal ser cruel huahauahuahauahua (o.O)**

**Kassie-chan: Você é uma querida!! (carinha feliz) Valeu por "descontar o atraso" com as reviews, e você não é chata não... espero que continue gostando!**

**Hika Cheshire: Você gostou da piada mega infame? o.O eu acho as minhas piadas muito toscas XD mas tudo bem... e você se empolgou falando mal da vaso, hein? Realmente, é muito divertido falar mal dela huahauah e fico feliz que tenha gostado do sonho do meu Inu-kun (na sua review vc disse que ele era de todo mundo, mas ele é meu!!! Ninguém tasca ¬¬)**

**Muitíssimo obrigada pelas reviews, e continuem mandando!! **

**Kisu, Hikari-chan**


	8. Amor X Ódio

Capítulo VIII

Amor X Odio

A flecha negra de Kikyou atingiu o coração de Inu-Yasha, e como a flecha estava repleta de ódio, ela tinha um poder excepcional, e parecia que o hanyou ia mesmo morrer...

-Kagome... você está bem?

-Sim, estou... mas e você, Inu-Yasha? Por que você fez isso? – Kagome falava com uma voz muito baixa, e seus olhos estavam cheios de lágrimas.

-Ora, sua boba, que pergunta besta... foi porque eu me importo muito com você, minha Kagome... – depois de dizer isso, Inu-Yasha ficou inconsciente.

-Inu-Yasha? Acorde, por favor...acorde!! Inu-Yasha!!!!!

-Parece que finalmente consegui matá-lo... hehehe, agora falta você, garotinha insignificante, e creio que isso não demorará muito...

Naquele instante, um flashback passou rapidamente diante dos olhos de Kagome. Lembrou-se de todos os momentos que passara com seu amado meio-youkai.

-------Flashback1---------

-O que foi, Kikyou? Perdeu todos os seus poderes? Acabe comigo com um só golpe como você fez antes, sacerdotisa Kikyou!!

-Olha aqui, eu não sou essa tal de Kikyou! Vou te dizer qual é meu nome: é Ka-go-me!! Kagome!!!!

-----Fim do Flashback1------

-------Flashback2-------

-Kagome... por que você estava chorando?

-Naquela hora em que você estava na teia? Foi... porque eu achei que fosse morrer...

-Então, você chorou por mim... Kagome, será que você poderia... me dar seu colo?  
-Ah... claro!

Kagome colocou Inu-Yasha em seu colo cuidadosamente...

-Está melhor assim, Inu-Yasha?

-Sim... você... tem um cheiro muito bom, Kagome...

-Hã? Mas você sempre disse que detestava meu cheiro, Inu-Yasha!!

-Eu...estava mentindo... – depois de dizer isso, ele dormiu.

-------Fim do Flashback2---------

------Flashback3-------

-Inu-Yasha, você pode me responder uma coisa? – Kagome levanta da beira do poço come-ossos, onde estava sentada, e caminha em direção ao hanyou – Eu posso ficar aqui com você?

-Você... Ficaria comigo?

-Sim... – os dois olharam nos olhos um do outro, e Kagome pegou na mão de Inu-Yasha – vem, Inu-Yasha, vamos!

-------Fim do Flashback3-------

"Sim, tudo isso...todos esses momentos que passamos juntos, meu Inu-Yasha... agora não passam de lembranças!! Agora você já não está aqui comigo... como posso ser feliz sem você, Inu-Yasha??"

Kagome começou a chorar... chorava por Inu-Yasha, por si mesma e por Kikyou. Sim, vocês leram direito, por Kikyou. A miko só está fazendo isso porque sua alma está angustiada, ela só está viva porque seu corpo de barro é sustentado por almas de mortos e pelo ódio...ela não conseguiu descansar, pois a bruxa Urasue a trouxe de volta à vida... como você poderia ser feliz num corpo de barro, perambulando por aí como um morto-vivo? Impossível... simplesmente impossível. Kagome pensava em tudo isso enquanto olhava nos olhos de Kikyou. A jovem olhava para a barro com um triste olhar de pena....

-Por que está me olhando desse jeito, garota idiota?? Está com pena de mim, é isso?

-Sim, estou... você deve sofrer muito...

-Você deveria estar com ódio de mim, e não com pena!! Prepare-se, pois agora vou te matar! – Kikyou pegou mais uma flecha e se preparou para atirar em Kagome, mas não conseguiu... aquele olhar de pena da garota a desconcentrava.

-Pare de me olhar desse jeito!! Isso já está me irritando!!

Kagome levantou-se e pegou seu arco, que por sorte estava ali perto XD e uma flecha para atirar em Kikyou.

-O que está fazendo? Eu acertei uma flecha no seu ombro, você não vai conseguir atirar em mim!

Kagome não dizia nada, apenas preparava a flecha para atacar a sacerdotisa. Depois de posicionar a arma no arco, finalmente ela disse:

-Você ainda não atirou em mim... não consegue, não é mesmo? Aposto que uma parte de você está livre do ódio.

-Pare de ficar falando bobagens!

-É verdade, Kikyou, uma parte de você ainda está a salvo de todo esse ódio, agora me deixe libertá-la – Kagome fechou os olhos e começou a se concentrar. Pensava em Inu-Yasha, em todo o amor que sentia pelo hanyou, e a aura da flecha ficou com um lindo brilho cor-de-rosa.

Kikyou não gostou nem um pouco daquilo, e atirou uma flecha, mas errou feio ¬¬

-Prepare-se agora, Kikyou! Vou te libertar!

Kagome lançou a flecha, que atingiu o peito da sacerdotisa!! (Iupiiiii) As almas de Kikyou começaram a sair depois que ela recebeu a flecha.

-Nãããããooo!! Minhas almas!! Por que elas estão indo embora? É por causa da aura dessa flecha?AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH(grito de dor, hauhaua)

Kikyou foi ficando cada vez mais fraca, fraca, fraca (garanto que isso está doendo bastante XD deve ter durado uma meia hora)... até que caiu no chão. Agora havia um corpo de barro largado no chão, apenas uma casca vazia sem alma.

-Descanse em paz, Kikyou...

* * *

**Desculpem pelo capítulo curto... u.u mas não dava pra colocar mais nada nele! Era só sobre a morte da barro mesmo... ela morreu!! Huhauahua XD Como eu havia dito, não queria nada violento demais... se eu fosse a personagem principal teria esfaqueado, degolado e trucidado a Kikyou (o.O) mas eu não quis fazer a K-chan malvada... ela é a mocinha, não pode ser má e nem sentir ódio!!!**

**Eu achei essa cena da morte da Kikyou muito "Sailor Moon", todo esse negócio de "o amor vence o mal", e etc... quando eu li o que tinha escrito, me lembrei da Serena e da rainha Neheremia!! Se vocês gostam de Sailor Moon então blz, mas se não gostam então votem!! O que você achou da morte da Kikyou?**

**a)Muito ridícula**

**b)Que troço tosco!**

**c)O que importa? Ela morreu!!! Iupiiiii**

**d)Preciso mesmo responder isso?**

**e)Nenhuma das anteriores! **

**Por favor, votem... e continuem lendo!! Respondendo às reviews...**

**Mishiran: Eu sei que sou má, todo mundo diz isso XD hueheuhe... e o Inu-chan tem 200 anos o.O caramba, como ele tá bem conservado, hein? Hehe... (carinha feliz) Bjos!! E vlw por me adicionar aos seus favoritos ;D**

**Mari Felton Malfoy: Agora o vaso chato parou de encher o saco huahuahau XD mas você é doida mesmo... ficar falando "bem feito pro Inu-Yasha" o.O Quanto a sua pergunta nada a ver... você falou isso no dia em que o Onigumo furou o estômago do Inu-kun, né? Também acho muito estranho ele ainda ter estômago XD mas deve ser por ele ser um meio-youkai. E não acredito que você é fã do Fluffy!! Tá certo que o cara é lindo, não posso negar isso, mas o que ele tem pra ter tantas fãs?? Ah, deixa pra lá... sobra mais Inu-kun pra mim!! Bjinhos!!**

**Hika Cheshire: Quando eu descobrir como clonar o Inu-kun, eu dou um pra você, pra Haruna, pra todo mundo!! Mas o original é meu, hehe!! Quanto a matar o Inu-Yasha... foi difícil, muuuito difícil, mas vejamos no próximo capítulo se ele ainda está vivo... bjos!**

**CaHh Kinomoto: Olha aí, mais uma louca que gosta do Fluffy sem graça... heheh que bom que você ficou com pena dos leões, pobrezinhos... então, eu não quis muita violência, mas posso garantir que a Kikyou sofreu bastante, apesar de não parecer ¬¬ Beijos migaaaa!!!**

**Stella Mayfair: Bem, Mishiran disse que o Inu-kun tem 200 anos... eu te falei no MSN... mas você tem que ler o próximo capítulo pra ver se o Inu-kun lindo e maravilhoso está vivo!! Beijoooos**

**Kagome Kinomoto: Você se subestima demais, maninha!! Suas fics são lindas e você sabe disso!! Mas mesmo assim, valeu pelos elogios!! Fico feliz em saber que você tá gostando, afinal foi por sua causa que eu conheci esse site!! (Se alguém não gosta do que eu escrevo, reclama com a Kagome... se não fosse ela eu não conheceria isso aqui e não postaria... - milhares de pessoas atrás da Kagome Kinomoto com tochas na mão gritando: Por que você fez isso?? Por quêêê???) Huhauahauhau bjos!!!**

**Kassie-chan: Imagina, você não é chata... muito pelo contrário, adorei ver suas reviews!! Domo arigatou!! Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo e que goste do próximo, beijinhos!!**

**Haruna: Acredite, não gostei de fazer o nosso Inu-kun sofrer, mas toda história precisa de sofrimento e drama!! (Vi novela mexicana demais, hueheu)... quanto à Kikyou ficar arrependida, você se enganou... ela queria fazer o Inu-Yasha sofrer, e ficou feliz por tê-lo matado (malditaaaa, ainda bem que eu te matei!! Huhauahua barrosa nojenta XD) Vlw por comentar e beijos pra você...**

**Muito obrigada a todos por lerem e comentarem!! Fico muito feliz em ver que estão gostando da fic! Então por favor, mandem reviewssssssss (encarnei o Jaken agora, hahuaha XD)**

**Kisu Kisu, Hikari-chan**


	9. Enfim, um final feliz!

Capítulo IX

Enfim, um final feliz

-----------Flashback-----------------

Kikyou foi ficando cada vez mais fraca, fraca, fraca... até que caiu no chão. Agora havia um corpo de barro largado no chão, apenas uma casca vazia sem alma.

-Descanse em paz, Kikyou...

------Fim do Flashback-------

"Nossa, mas agora eu tenho uma casca vazia de barro aqui... acho que o Inu-Yasha não vai gostar de ver isso...". Pensando nisso, K-chan pegou uma mangueira e começou a lavar a calçada, tirando todo aquele barro dali. (Huhauahauhauahuahau)

Depois de se livrar do barro, ela se ajoelhou e ficou olhando para Inu-Yasha, que parecia estar morto. "Meu Inu-Yasha... estará mesmo morto?"

Nessa hora, a mãe e o avô de Kagome chegaram, e ficaram muito assustados ao verem Kagome com o ombro sangrando e Inu-Yasha com uma flecha no peito. Foram correndo ajudá-los. Fizeram um curativo em K-chan e levaram Inu-Yasha cuidadosamente até a cama da garota. Depois, chamaram um médico para tirar a flecha do peito do meio- youkai, mas não antes de colocar uma bandana na cabeça dele para esconder as orelhinhas super kawaii.

Em poucos minutos, o médico chegou. Ficou um tanto surpreso ao ver um moço aparentemente jovem, mas de cabelos brancos, com uma flecha no peito...

-Nossa, como isso foi acontecer? o.O –falou o médico com uma cara estranha e perguntando a Kagome, que estava do lado do hanyou.

-Ahn, pode-se dizer que uma mulher maluca nos atacou... -.-"

-Vocês chamaram a polícia?

-Não foi necessário, ela teve o que merecia!!

-Ah... O.o" está certo, então... vamos tirar essa flecha...

Assim, o médico tirou a flecha do peito de Inu-Yasha, e disse que o lindo, maravilhoso, surpreendente, espetacular e magnífico meio youkai estava vivo!!! Só teriam que cuidar bem dele...

-QUE BOM!! ELE TÁ VIVO!! OBRIGADA, DOUTOR!!

O médico foi embora, e Kagome ficou ao lado de seu amado. As últimas palavras dele não lhe saíam da cabeça...

"_...eu me importo muito com você, minha Kagome..."_

"Bem, se importar não quer dizer que me ama, não é?? Mas ele deve estar arrasado... a mulher que ele amava endoideceu e o acertou com uma flecha no peito pela segunda vez! Inu-Yasha..."

Durante todo aquele dia, Kagome ficou ao lado de Inu-Yasha... observava aquela coisa fofa dormindo... parecia tão sereno, e ao mesmo tempo tão angustiado...

Anoiteceu. Kagome dormiu ali, ao lado de Inu-Yasha.

------------No dia seguinte----------

Kagome acordou e viu onde estava. Lembrou-se de tudo que aconteceu naquele sábado: Kikyou tentando matá-la, Inu-Yasha arriscando sua vida para salvá-la... por sorte, finalmente Kikyou estava morta. Sua alma deveria estar descansando em paz agora(espero que não, huheuh XD).

K-chan teve vontade de passar aquele dia inteiro ao lado do hanyou, queria estar presente quando ele abrisse os olhos, talvez ela esperasse uma declaração de amor. Mas a mãe da jovem conseguiu tirá-la do quarto... a muito custo, mas tirou!! Fez Kagome comer alguma coisa e tomar um banho.

Algum tempo depois, Kagome voltou a seu quarto para ver como estava Inu-Yasha, mas ele ainda estava dormindo. A jovem ficou novamente ao lado dele, e dormiram daquele jeito.

No outro dia, a garota acordou assustada. Era segunda-feira, tinha que ir pra aula!!! Correu toda desesperada, se arrumando, desceu as escadas atrapalhada, até que quando estava perto da porta escutou seu avô dizer:

-Pode parar aí, Kagome! Você não vai à aula hoje!!

-Mas vovô, eu preciso ir... e a essa altura você já nem deve ter mais desculpas!!

-É aí que você se engana, hoje eu tinha uma desculpa perfeita! Disse que você estava com o ombro ferido porque uma mulher doida te acertou com uma flecha maligna!!

-Vovô... o.O não acredito que falou isso!! Foi o que realmente aconteceu ¬¬

-É por isso que é a desculpa perfeita!! Não sou um gênio??

-Ah, claro, claro vovô ¬¬ que seja, deixa eu voltar lá pra cima então...

Mais tarde, quando a aula já tinha acabado, as amigas da K-chan apareceram pra ver se ela estava bem.

Ayumi: Nossa Kagome, seu avô falou sério mesmo... você ta com o ombro ferido...

Kagome: Ah não se preocupem, não é nada demais... na verdade, poderia ter sido bem pior... – suspira – se não fosse por ele...

Eri, Ayu e Yu: Ele quem?????

Houjo: É, Kagome, ele quem?

Kagome: Houjo? De onde você surgiu o.O?

Houjo: Também fiquei preocupado e resolvi te ver...

Yuka: É, mas de quem você estava falando, Kagome?

Kagome: Ah, do Inu-Yasha...

Houjo: "Inu-Yasha... ela ainda não o esqueceu..."

Eri: Ele salvou a sua vida?

Ayu: Mas você tinha dito que ele era grosso, violento, etc etc

Kagome: Sim, mas eu teria morrido se ele não tivesse aparecido... estou cuidando dele agora, então se puderem me dar licença...

Houjo: Ah, claro, sem problemas... vamos embora, meninas!

Ayu: Mas a gente não pode vê-lo, Kagome??

Houjo: Vamos logo, a Kagome tá preocupada com o namorado... vamos deixá-la cuidar dele...

Yu: Tá certo então. Tchau Kagome! Melhoras pra você e pro Inu-Yasha!

Kagome: Obrigada!! "Finalmente foram embora!! Que povinho mais sem semancol... só o Houjo que percebeu!!"

K-chan subiu as escadas e voltou para seu quarto. Inu-Yasha estava na mesma situação, ainda inconsciente... Kagome resolveu sentar-se à sua escrivaninha para estudar um pouco, mas não conseguiu. Em vez disso, cantarolou a música que havia escutado naquele sábado de manhã. Mas mal sabia a garota que Inu-Yasha estava abrindo seus olhos...

_E o tempo é só meu e ninguém registra a cena  
De repente vira um filme, todo em câmera lenta  
E eu acho que eu gosto mesmo de voc  
Bem do jeito que você é..._

Inu-Yasha escutou aqueles versos e lembrou-se do sonho que tivera enquanto estava na Era Feudal.

_No meio da luz branca também havia uma pessoa, e era Kagome, a reencarnação da sacerdotisa Kikyou._

_A jovem aproximou-se de Inu-Yasha, olhou nos olhos dele e disse:_

_-Inu-Yasha...eu te amo muito. Gosto de você exatamente do jeito que você é..._

"Como eu sou idiota... nunca deveria ter me afastado de você" - minha Kagome..."epa, eu falei isso em voz alta..."

Sim, Inu-Yasha disse aquilo em voz alta, e K-chan escutou.

-Meu Inu-Yasha... – ela virou-se e olhou para Inu-Yasha sentado em sua cama. Finalmente, ele havia acordado!!! – INU-YASHAAA!!!! – Ela pulou pra cima do hanyou, e o abraçou!! Abraçou muito,mas muito forte!! Ele estava ali, com ela...

-Inu-Yasha, seu bobo, você se arriscou pra salvar minha vida, mas mesmo assim quase me matou – disse ela deixando algumas lágrimas escaparem.

-Mas o quê? Do que você tá falando?

-Eu não consigo viver sem você, Inu-Yasha... fica impossível respirar! Não posso ser feliz se você não estiver ao meu lado...

-Kagome...

A garota fitou os olhos cor de ouro daquele meio youkai lindo, maravilhoso, espetacular, irresistível... era impossível mergulhar naquele olhar sem se sentir perdida. Aquele olhar possuía a imensidão do mar, fazia ela afogar-se naquele brilho...

Inu-Yasha tinha a mesma sensação quando fitava os olhos de Kagome. Olhos capazes de fazer uma pessoa sentir-se nas nuvens... os rostos foram aproximando-se cada vez mais, ambos podiam sentir a respiração e os batimentos cardíacos acelerando. Finalmente, experimentariam aquela sensação ansiada pelos dois há tanto tempo...

-Eu te amo, Inu-Yasha... "dessa vez posso dizer em voz alta, e não é um sonho..."

-Também te amo, minha Kagome.

E finalmente, graças aos céus, beijaram-se. Um longo e apaixonado beijo...

Depois de vários beijos, Kagome finalmente resolveu perguntar:

-Inu-Yasha, mas se você me ama, então... por que me disse aquilo no dia da nossa despedida?

-Foi porque... há algum tempo, na última vez em que você veio para sua era, a Kaede velhota nos chamou para conversar...

---------------Flashback------------

-Inu-Yasha, Sango, Miroku, podem vir aqui um instante?

-O que você quer agora, velhota?

-Preciso conversar com vocês, essa é a oportunidade perfeita, já que Shippou está dormindo e Kagome não está aqui.

Todos foram até a cabana da velha Kaede, e sentaram-se. A idosa sacerdotisa começou a falar:

-Acho que já está na hora de conversarmos, considerando que a jóia de quatro almas está quase completa e falta pouco para que vocês a tenham por completo. O que pretendem fazer com ela?

-Todos já sabem o que vamos fazer, velhota...

-Inu-Yasha, você não vai usar a jóia para se transformar num youkai completo! – disse o monge.

-Mas por que não?

-Simplesmente porque não sabemos se você manterá sua identidade quando se transformar... talvez ocorra o mesmo que quando a Tetsusaiga foi quebrada- disse Sango com sua voz calma.

-Feh! É claro que isso não vai acontecer!!

-Talvez sim, talvez não... mas acho mais correto mantermos a jóia de quatro almas em segurança – voltou a falar a senhora Kaede.

-Em segurança? Então teríamos que deixá-la com uma sacerdotisa... – falou Miroku com cara de pensativo.

-E essa sacerdotisa por acaso seria Kagome? – perguntou o meio youkai fofinho.

-Sim, seria... é mais seguro que Kagome tome conta da jóia em sua era, e que o poço come-ossos seja lacrado.

Os três amigos ficaram com uma expressão de choque. Sabiam que aquela era uma das possibilidades, mas seria a única?

-Isso é mesmo necessário, senhora Kaede?

-Sim, Sango, infelizmente... é a coisa mais racional a se fazer. Resolvi falar isso para vocês primeiro, para ver se concordavam ou se conseguiríamos achar outra solução, mas pelo jeito...

Inu-Yasha não gostou nem um pouco do que ouviu. Teria que separar-se de sua Kagome... ele saiu da cabana da senhora Kaede e foi passear pela floresta.

Na cabana, Sango e Miroku concordaram que aquilo era o melhor a ser feito, e que quando a jóia estivesse completa, a idosa sacerdotisa comunicaria aquilo a Kagome.

Na floresta, Inu-Yasha encontrou um vaso de barro ambulante...

-Olá, Inu-Yasha...

-Kikyou...

-Você me parece triste, e um tanto confuso... o que houve?

-Kikyou, você ainda me ama?

-Por que quer saber disso? Você sabe que eu te amo. (Falsa cretina desgraçadaaaaa)

"Ainda amo a Kikyou, mas e a Kagome... talvez seja melhor que eu escolha Kikyou, já que não será possível ficar com Kagome".

-Kikyou, você ficaria comigo depois que a nossa missão acabasse?

"Claro, posso me vingar de você e pegar a jóia das suas mãos facilmente". – Claro que sim, meu amor... – Kikyou abraçou Inu-Yasha, que só pensava numa maneira de esquecer Kagome...

"Assim será melhor, sei que ainda amo a Kikyou. Se eu disser a Kagome como me sinto e depois ela partir... com certeza, sofrerá muito. Não quero que você sofra... será mais fácil se você pensar que não te amo".

-----------------Fim do Flashback-------------------

-Então foi por isso... que você passou a me olhar de um jeito estranho depois que eu voltei da minha casa...

-Você percebeu?? o.O

-Impossível não perceber, Inu-Yasha ¬¬

-Você... está chateada comigo, Kagome?

-Como poderia ficar chateada com você?

-Porque eu te fiz sofrer, e você quase morreu...

-Mas você só fez isso porque estava confuso, e queria evitar que eu sofresse muito... você está certo, eu ficaria muito mais triste se tivesse que ficar na minha era sem poder te ver. E também, tudo já passou. Você não podia imaginar que tudo isso aconteceria. O que importa é que estamos juntos.

-Te adoro, Kagome! – disse aquele hanyou lindo sorrindo. E beijou sua Kagome mais uma vez.

Mais tarde, resolveram voltar à era feudal. Com certeza seria mais seguro se K-chan obedecesse à senhora Kaede, mas agora era impossível. Ela viveria nas duas épocas, e sempre estaria segura, pois seria protegida por Inu-Yasha, além do fato dela saber dominar perfeitamente o arco e flechas. Kagome não gostava daquilo de todo mundo achar que ela era apenas uma pobre humana indefesa... foi justamente por isso que a senhora Kaede tomou aquela decisão de lacrar o poço.

Atravessaram a barreira do tempo e voltaram. Encontraram um Shippou extremamente sorridente.

-Kagomeeeeeeeee!!!! Você voltou!!!

-Voltei sim, Shippou, e nunca mais vou te deixar sozinho. Desculpe, por favor...

-Tudo bem, K-chan!! Não tem problema! Miroku, Sango, Kirara, a Kagome voltou!

-Kagome, que bom que está de volta! – disse Sango abraçando a amiga.

-Muito bom estar de volta, Sango!! Estava com saudades!

Kagome também abraçou Miroku, e depois saiu para conversar um pouco com Sango.

-Então Inu-Yasha... vocês finalmente se acertaram?

-Do que está falando, Miroku? – Inu-yasha ergueu uma sobrancelha.

-Tá escrito na sua testa que você e a Kagome estão juntos, Inu-Yasha! Não pode negar isso!

-Feh! Deixe de ser intrometido!!

Inu-Yasha caminhou um pouco até a árvore sagrada... agora, para ele, aquela árvore era realmente sagrada... era o lugar onde havia conhecido o amor de sua vida, a garota pela qual seria capaz de arriscar tudo. E agora, ele não sabia viver sem ela...

FIM!!!!

**Acabou!! Buááá, não acredito que acabou!! Chuif chuif... espero que tenham gostado!! Se não gostaram, azar!! Eu adorei escrever isso aqui, hehe...**

**Como eu havia imaginado, todo mundo votou na alternativa C da enquete do capítulo passado... "O que importa? A barro morreu!!! Iupiii" hehehe, que bom que votaram nessa alternativa, era a melhor que tinha XD**

**Bem, fico muito triste ao me despedir desta querida história, a minha primeira fic decente neste site... (o que eu considero decente é uma fic com mais de dez reviews XD). Pra falar a verdade, eu sempre achei esta história com um enredo muito simples se for comparada às outras que estou desenvolvendo, mas as encheções de lingüiça que eu coloquei aqui funcionaram, afinal!! ;D **

**Agradecimentos a:**

**Banda Rouge: Pelo nome da fic, que é o nome de uma música dessa banda;**

**Sidney Magal e Do As Infinity: pela participação especial...**

**Sidney Magal- Ei, ainda não recebi o meu cachê!!! E parte das reviews que você recebeu foram graças a mim!!**

**Hikari- Fica quieto... já falei que quando eu tiver grana te pago ¬¬ (espera sentado XD) Aham... voltando aos agradecimentos...**

**A mim: sem mim, essa história não teria sido escrita XD**

**E a vocês que leram!! Agora, deixa eu responder às reviews... ah sim, uma pequena observação antes: gente, eu nunca vi reviews tão felizes na minha vida XD Todo mundo dizendo "IUPIII ELA MORREU!! ELA MORREU!!" ou soltando fogos de artifício, dando festas... caramba!!! A Kikynojo realmente incomoda muita gente... duas Kikynojos... credo!!! Deus nos livre!!!!!**

**Alexandra: Achou legal? Que bom, eu não gostei muito não, mas enfim... bjos!**

**Stella Mayfair: Mana, espero que você esteja tomando seus remédios... u.u o que foi aquele comentário das unhas das sailors?? Huhuauahau, muito hilário XD cuida bem dela, Lasher!!! Bjos ;D**

**Bi-chan H.C.: Oi ;D fico feliz por ter lido minha fic... e quantas opiniões diferentes!! Você diz que não foi nada Sailor Moon, outros dizem que foi totalmente o.O enfim, desde que todos estejam felizes ta tudo bem!! Bjinhos ;D**

**CaHh Kinomoto: Tá bom, tá bom... eu juro que lembro de me referir ao Fluffy como "O Fluffy sem graça da CaHh"... pode ficar com ele, não quero, hehe! E sua frase foi realmente incrível, também adorei!! Bjoks mana!!!**

**Mari Felton Malfoy: Agora você não pode reclamar de mais nada, né? A vida tá perfeita, a barrosa morreu e tudo acabou bem... bem, realmente você tem bons motivos pra gostar do "Fluffy sem graça da CaHh"... se prefere caras arrogantes... eu prefiro mil vezes o Inu-kun!! Bjoks pra você!!!!**

**Haruna: O Inu-Yasha tá vivo... vocês acham que eu vou ser maluca de matar esta criatura perfeita?? Mas nem em sonho!!! Só se eu me matar depois (credo, que dramática u.u) Bjos pra você!!!**

**Hika Cheshire: Gostei da sua música de fundo... "Aleluia!!" por isso que no fim de semana passado eu vi tantos fogos de artifício... todo mundo festejou bem legal a morte da barro XD Bjos Hika!!!**

**Hitomi Higurashi: Agora espero que não esteja mais com raiva do Inu-kun... e você acha que eu gostei de escrever aquilo?? Quase vomitei escrevendo coisas do tipo: Eu te amo, Kikyou, nunca te esqueci..." que nojoooooo... mas ainda bem que já passou u.u Bjoooos**

**Kagome Kinomoto: Que bom que gostou, querida ;D e que bom que não se arrependeu de ter me apresentado este site... se eu fosse você, já teria mudado de nome e estaria na França agora, bem longe daqui, huehueh XD Bjoooos**

**Kassie-chan: Que bom que você gostou dos flashbacks, na verdade eu só os coloquei pra encher lingüiça XD senão o capítulo ficaria curto demais... mas o pessoal gosta das minhas enrolações, então blz... bjooos Kassie!!!**

**Kishu Arashi: Bom, eu não gostei muito da morte da barro, mas se você gostou então ta bom!!! Bjinhos, Sango-chan ;D**

**Ayame a Garota Lobo: Ayame-chaaaan que bom te ver por aqui!!! Fico feliz por você ter gostado, e espero que esse capítulo tenha lhe agradado também, bjoks pra você!!! ;D **

**Novamente, muito obrigada a todos vocês, leitores queridos do meu coração!! Espero que vocês acompanhem as outras loucuras que colocarei em breve neste site!! Adoro todos vocês, muito obrigada por terem lido e comentado... chuif chuif... ah droga, eu prometi que não iria chorar...**

**Inu-Yasha: Reh! Como se fosse possível você não chorar... quase morreu afogada nas lágrimas só de assistir o primeiro filme do Pokémon... ¬¬"**

**Hikari: Ah, isso já faz uma era... e a parte em que o Ash vira pedra é muito triste, o Pikachu chora, tadinho... :'(**

**Inu-Yasha: Finaliza logo isso, Hikari!**

**Hikari: Não!! Eu não quero dizer adeus!!!**

**Inu-Yasha: Diga... ¬¬**

**Hikari: Tá bom, vai.... chuif chuif... adeus!!!! Tchau, minha fic querida... mas na semana que vem espero estar postando uma fic novinha em folha! Duas, se for possível... como eu sempre digo, pra cada fiction que acaba, cinco novas começam XD Sayonara bye bye!!!**

**Finalmente, o fim!!!!**


End file.
